Dragon DxD
by VinIzio Venom
Summary: Ryuka Hyoudou, seventeen-year-old, thought to be human. After having an unknown encounter with Lady Raynare, she gets thrown into a new war. How will perverted ultimate being survive? OC/Fem Issei. Fem-coffee. If you don't like, go drink tea!
1. Start

**Ryuka Hyoudou POV**

 _Its time, Ryu. We may no longer lay dormant. Its begun._

I jolt up in bed and look at my hands. Looking at my clock, I see there's a few minutes before my alarm goes off. I roll out of bed, I turn off the clock and quickly hop in the shower. Getting dressed in my school uniform, I start my ride to school. My mind is quickly brought back to my dream from last night.

 _The sun had just set as I was walking through the park. There was a girl besides me, but I couldn't see their face. Every time I tried to look at her, she turned her head. We stopped by the fountain, and I turned one last time. My vision flashed into a red and a sharp pain grew in my stomach. I glanced down and saw a bright light. Before the dream ended, but I'm pretty sure I saw… Rias Gremory._

I was at the school gates by the time I was done thinking. Like always, people changed their topic to me when they saw me. Some people talk good about me, some talk bad. Some people will talk about me for hours on end and others for a couple of minutes. They talk about how despite being a girl, I wear the boy's uniform. Or how I'm in almost every sport available and am top dog in them all. Or when a group of guys picked a fight with me due to my sexual preferences. They lost. Maybe how I was able to ride a motorcycle to school.

But their favorite thing they talk about; I'm the school's hugest pervert. And despite that I'm one of the most attractive female that attends Kuoh Academy, right after Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Besides, even in their league, their out of mine. I would love to get my hands on both of them but, it's not gonna happen. When I get in class, I sit in my seat in the back by the window. I zone out, just going through the motions.

I can tell you now, if you're bored in class, just think of boobs. My favorite pair would have to be Rias'. Akeno is close with the second place. Moving into the smaller class, Koneko Toujou is the next. As the school's mascot, it's basically her job to be cute. My line of thinking went on till my teacher interrupted, telling me to pay attention.

When my lunch period came around, I went to my hiding spot by the old school house. I lied down on the grass in the shade. After a while I got bored and went to the building. In the beginning of last year, I found a little compartment where my spot was. It was big enough to keep my acoustic guitar and maybe a mini amplifier. I pulled the guitar and looked over it. The wood was painted black and had red tribal patterns. My strings were alternating between black and red.

I strummed the strings and tuned it by ear. My fingers started moving along the fretboard as I let my body play whatever it wanted to play. One of my favorite Skillet songs fills the air. I couldn't pass up the chance to sing the song.

"Who's gonna save my soul? Nothing and nobody but you.

"Who's gonna make me whole? Nothing and nobody but you.

"Can't change me, sway me, don't know what to make me,

"You've got my devotion, phonetical though it may be.

"I'll love your mind, heart, body, and soul, you're the only sanctuary that I know."

I hum along to the mini instrumental part and decide to sing my version of the chorus.

"I don't want the heartless mind of the people,

"I don't need to do best to impress all these people,

"I won't need to breath, won't need to prove,

"You are my religion; my religion is you."

As I repeat the chorus, I catch a bright crimson in the corner of my eyes. I turn to see Rias in the open window. _She must've heard me when she was walking by._ I continued the chorus, making sure to make eye contact with the red beauty. I saw her smile before the bell rang and she slowly walked away. Quickly putting the guitar back, I make my way back to class. I returned to my mindless working. When the final bell rung, I let out a deep sigh.

We had basketball practice today. I walked to the locker room and changed into a black compression tang top and black and red basketball shorts. As you can see red and black are my colors. I'm already in the gym warming up before coach comes in. The rest of the girls file into the gym. Soon after, the guys come in while we're doing suicides. Their captain challenged me to a one-on-one despite everyone's warning. The bet was placed saying whoever won was captain for both teams for the rest of the season.

Needless to say, I did win. Somehow, a whole bunch of the student body found out and the court was filled to the brim. To be honest, I think the coaches started to have people pay for tickets since this happens fairly often. During the game, I saw the red hair that signals that the 'queen' of the school was here, along with Akeno. I may have been showing off a little then. After the game, coach dismissed both teams. I didn't feel like changing so I just grabbed my bag and started on my bike home.

I went into an alleyway a couple blocks from my parents and opened a thick steel door. I was walking past one day and the door was wide open. The inside looked like a place where a rich person would live. In the living room, the carpet was a bright red that would seem to never get dirty or dull in color. The couches and a loveseat were made of stuffed black leather and were place around a glass coffee table. There was a 65" HD plasma flat screen mounted on a TV stand with the newest game systems hooked up and games in the cabinet; not to mention a surround sound system.

The kitchen had dark oak wood flooring and red-dyed marble counter tops held up on lighter oak cabinet. The appliances looked futuristic and fit with the décor of the rest of the kitchen. The matching cupboards were full with dishes and cups that matched the home and the cooking utensils looked brand new. Moving from the kitchen, there was a door that led to a master bedroom. There was a king-sized bed covered with red and black silk sheets and pillows. The curtains were a dark red that matched the carpet of the floor.

The bathroom connected to the room had what looked like was carved from a giant black, smooth stone with swirls of red. There was a double sink with red counter tops with Victorian style sinks, mirrors and lighting. There was a large step in bath and a shower to the side. When I was done looking around the rest of the house, I went to leave. The back of the door had a note and a key.

 _Dear Ryuka Hyoudou._

 _The house is yours. Take the time to learn its secrets. I think you'll enjoy the home. Don't worry about bills. Everything is run off magic._

 _-Azazel_

I stared at the note then glanced at the key in my other hand. The name sounded so familiar, and what did they mean magic? It doesn't exist, right?

Anyway, today it's a get away from my parent's house. To tell the truth I completely moved in. But tonight I promised my aunt to have dinner with her and Uncle. I showered and got dressed and hopped back onto my MTT Turbine Streetfighter, customized where most of the body would be black and the graffiti would be shades of red. This person must be filthy rich because in the garage are also a Yamaha Road-Star BMS that was black with a red stripe down the middle. A chrome black Icon Sheen was next in line followed by a red Mocchia Nera Concept. The only one I ride out in public is the Streetfighter.

I was about to pull out the alley until I heard a scream. I turned my bike, carefully, and made my way through the system I know like the naked body of Fantasy Rias to find where it was coming from. Finally, I find what I'm searching for and my blood boils.

There were two burly teenagers that resembled football players. They had a girl around my age back up against the brick wall of the building they were by. The girl caught my eye and I signaled for her to stay quiet.

"Hey! The two idiots on steroids, over here!" I yell effectively grasping the attention on the guys. One only glances over their shoulder while the other turns his face starting in shock, then making a smug smirk. His friend seemed to have the same idea as the other because he fully diverted his attention from the girl to me.

"Look, she wants to play," the first one says. His friend only nods, and moves towards me.

"Guys, for your safety, I recommend you leave the ally and stop causing trouble," I warn. "That is unless you want to mess with the Dragoon Clan," I add in, my own smug smirk gaining a place on my face. Their forward motion halts with scared eyes. All of a sudden the first guy starts roaring in laugh.

"Yeah, and I'm a pig!" he manages to gasps out in between laughter. His friend taps his shoulder and finally in this whole ordeal, he says something.

"Dude, she's the actual leader of the Dragoons. Don't you ever watch the news? I'm not going to fight her, she's dangerous! Raynare, you didn't tell us that we were trying to mess with her."

Did I forget to mention that I run an international gang called the Dragoon Clan. Me being the leader means a steady income of more than a butt load of money. It's probably how I can steadily maintain the gang. And also own a very popular string of clubs called Fang. Amongst a whole bunch of other thing, I don't have to work a day in my life. That amazing for a seventeen-year-old.

"Dangerous? She's smaller than us. She'll snap like a twig."

Their argument was ended by my fist making contact with the 'pig'. He immediately falls to the ground, coughing harshly.

"If I ever catch you in my territory doing what you were doing, you won't be doing anything ever again." To make my point, I deliver a kick to his ribs and felt one crack. For safe measures, I also kicked him where the 'sun don't shine'. Turning to his friend I point to the injured guy on the ground and then the end of the alleyway. He got the message and took off as fast as he could with the extra weight.

I release a deep breath and turned to the girl. "Are you okay?" I ask. A smile crosses her face as she turns to me.

"I am now. Thank you," she says. I caught an odd look in her eyes, but ignored it.

"Well, I guess I don't need to introduce myself, but I would like to know the name of the pretty girls I save," I tease. I mentally fist pump when she lets out a light giggle.

"My name is Yumi Amano."

"Pretty name, for a beautiful girl," I flirt again, being awarded another giggle. "Do you need a ride home?" I ask pointing to my bike.

"No, I live a few minutes from here. But here's my number. Maybe we can hang out some time." I take the paper and nod. We say a final goodbye with promises to see each other later. As I turn to mount my bike, a felt a gush of wind and heard what I thought was wings beating. I found myself looking back to where Yumi was standing just moments ago. A couple of large black feathers were on the spot she was.

I went over and picked them off the ground, confusion settling in my mind. I snap out of my state of confusion and hopped back onto my bike. After a short ride, I parked in the driveway of a white two-story house. Walking in the house, I was wrapped in a crushing hug from my aunt.

"Ryuka! You're late! Come on get to the table," exclaims in a mothering tone while pushing me to my spot on the table. We ate dinner while catching up with each other. I randomly place my hand in my pocket, and came in contact with the large black and soft feathers from the alley. My aunt sees the feathers and her light demeanor changes.

"Ryu, where did you get those?" she questions. I choke on my answers when I see her eyes change. They were no longer the dark but happy gray, but were glowing, with slits that reminds me of a cat, or a reptile.

"I saved a girl in one of my alley ways from two guys. When I was about to leave I heard wings and when I turned around, I saw these on the ground," I whisper out. She holds out her hand and I pass them to her. She _sniffs_ the feathers and then starts _growling_. And when I mean growling I mean like a no where sounding any kind of human growling and more threatening than a wild animal.

She turns to my uncle, holding up the feathers for him to take. "It smells like Raynare," she spits out. _'Where have I heard that name from? Oh yeah! That's the name one of the guys mentioned…'_ I don't know what to make of this situation. I'm standing in the middle of the living room trying to find out whats happening. Im getting nowhere, so I decide to just ask.

"So what's going on here?" I ask. "And who's Raynare? One of the guys said her name," I add on. Aunt calms down a little and goes into thought. Once she has her thoughts together, she starts to explain the situation.

"I was hoping we could wait till you were older to put this on you. Raynare is a Fallen Angel. She's a rouge Angel and is very dangerous. Her being here means she's figured out that you're here. Which brings me to this, you are not human. You are a Draco. But you also a devil, and a fallen, and an angel. There are many things. You are the very impossible thing in the universe. Many people will be out to harm you, and others will try to help.

I will have to unlock your powers now. If im right, they should be fading away, and it should hurt as bad. Will you please lay down on the couch," she finishes. By now, the puzzle pieces are very slowly coming together. Still, in a haze I do what my aunt says and lay on the couch behind me. She places a hand on my head and on my chest. At first I feel nothing but a light buzz. Then the buzz increases and becomes more violent. I start to feel pains so unimaginable, that I black out.

 **AN: Welp, that's that. I started another story and I haven't been working on the others. For that I am sorry. I'm working on new chapters for Black Feathers, Demons for Saints, and Rising in Power. I hope this helps remove this damn writers block… /(#-_-)/**


	2. AN

**AN:** Hey guys, please don't kill me. My computer is being an ass. I tried to update but... yeah. Anyway Black Feather, Universe, and DxD chapters are in the making. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish the others. Instead, I'll just replace them with a new story.

If you guys have any ideas, comments or concerns, PM me or drop them in the reviews. Believe it or not, I do read them and I will work on responding to them. Cheers to Femcoffee and bye


	3. Crimson

When I finally woke up, my head immediately started to feel like a jackhammer was ramming into it. After much bodily protest, I was able to sit up out of my bed. Wait, my bed? I could've swore I was at my aunt's. Carefully rolling out of bed, I made my way into my bathroom and started my shower. Thoughts started to fly through my mind as the hot water fell onto my head and flowed down my body.

What happened last night? All I can remember was my aunt's sudden change, and then a lot of pain. Whatever was said, I don't remember it. Everything was hazy, or foggy. To add to it, I feel- different, but I think I can pass it off from the lack of sleep. I shake my head to discard my thoughts and finished getting ready for the day. When I took a quick glance, I noticed if I don't move faster, I'll be late.

I jumped on my bike and sped down the road to Kuoh. Luckily, I arrived with a few minutes to spare till the late bell.

"Ryuka!" I turned to the familiar voice standing just outside the school gate. She seemed kinda nervous here. Still I made my way to her, forgetting about the late bell.

"Yumi! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To see you, silly!" she giggled. I couldn't help but to smile. "That and to ask if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow?"

I mentally cooed as the light blush covered her cheeks. Right as soon as we finished with the details for tomorrow, the late bell rung. I sighed and ran to class. The teacher lightly scolded me as I made my way to my seat.

Once again my mind wondered to last night. The hours past and at lunch, I was absently strumming the strings to the guitar. Well I was till that one shade of red passed my line of sight. Our eyes met for a second, but it felt like hours. It was like I was seeing her in a whole new light. Something deep inside was pulling me to her. Sadly, she broke eye contact and continued past the window.

The rest of the day and night flashed by and the next thing I knew, I was getting ready for my date. God-

My line of thought was broken by a tingling in the back of my head. I shrugged it off and getting ready for my date. God-

Once again, my inner-monologue was was messed up by that damn tingling. I went through the words that were just said, and stopped at the G-word. There it was again!

"God." The word his time sent tingles through my whole body. I don't know what went through my mind when I decided I wanted to be all big and bad with the word.

"I am God!" I stupidly stated with blind confidence, unknowing of the consequence. The tingle went full blast, numbing my body. The breath left my lungs and when it returned, with it came with a feeling of power. I couldn't describe it, but it took me a few minutes to recover from the event. It didn't fade on my way to meet up with Yumi. On my way, a woman who was dressed up as a _very_ sexy bat handed my a small slip of paper with a symbol on the back.

I eventually forgot it while spending time with Yumi. First we went to the arcade, then shopping. After that we went to the beach then we had a late lunch. I took her to see a scary movie and was delighted when she reached for my hand during a scary part and didn't let go. Before we parted ways, I wanted to take a walk through the park with my new-found girlfriend.

We stopped in front of the large fountain in the middle of the park by the time night fell. My mind was brought back to the dream I had not to long ago. She stepped in front of me and turned towards me. She had a serious face on that had me worried.

"Listen, Ryuka... To commemorate our first date, would you mind doing something for me?" Her voice sounded, dangerously playful, but of course, me being the huge perv I am, it didn't register in my mind. No, my mind was in the gutter, and that was my first of many fatal mistakes.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked dreamily.

"Would you die for me?" Everything stop. The warning bells in my mind was on full blast. Her voice became huskier, and the aura around her changed.

"C-could you repeat that for me, Yumi?" my voice was small. There was something there, but it wasn't clicking...

This time, she pushes herself against me. "Would you die for me?"

All of a sudden, there was a rush of energy and her clothes disappear, leaving her naked for a few seconds. I mentally take a picture, and stored it for a less, how can I describe this situation... Life-threatening moment. I snapped back to attention to see silky, black wings sprout from her back and dominatrix leather barely cover her body, leaving so much to the imagination.

I fall, trying to comprehend what was actually happening as the Black Angel store down at me with predatory eyes.

"It's been fun, hanging around with you for this short time, playing along with your naive, childish manner. I will treasure this little thing you bought for me," she say holding up her hand to show the sleek, black stone bracelet on her wrist. "And so..." she once continues, summoning a staff of light, "time to die."

"I'm sorry, but you were _too great_ a risk factor to us, so I had to dispose of you right away. If you must blame someone, blame the universe for giving such power to you."

I look down and I see red. No, not red, crimson. A bright crimson that reminds me of Rias. Its on my white shirt, on my hands. I fall back, blood starting to leak from my mouth. See when your dying, they were somewhat right about your life flashing right before your eyes. What happens is, you look back at the decisions you made, and for me the one I didn't take.

The one decision I didn't make, blocked out my pain. That one decision was Rias Gremory. I wish I had the chance to meet, and actually know the crimson-haired beauty. Once again, I black out, and this time, I'm positive I won't wake up...


End file.
